


I’ve got the magic in me

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are constantly challenging each other, the least Emily can do is make sure they fight fair.





	I’ve got the magic in me

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to Vee for giving me this idea when my brain completely blanked! Thanks dude you’re absolutely the greatest. I don’t know what I’d do without you, you make me a better writer, mom, and friend!

Aubrey is still fuming as she paces back and forth across her dorm room floor. She’s holding her wand so tight, another ounce of pressure will snap it in two. She can’t prove it, but she just knows Beca cheated. And Emily...how dare she betray her like that. As her girlfriend she should have been helping Aubrey. Not that little hobbit.

There had been an argument at dinner about whose patronus was supreme. Aubrey always the confident one, had been certain she could win against anyone. Beca was adamant that being an heir to the “chosen one” made her a guaranteed champion. None of the other girls cared either way, everything was always a competition between these two.

Nevertheless when Aubrey suggested they meet in the room of requirement to test out their theories no one argued. Emily loved Aubrey, she really did, but she could live without all of these contests. Besides love didn’t make her blind. Aubrey was superior when it came to brains. No one could touch Beca when it came to using her wand however. 

Besides they were all on the same team anyway so why did it matter? Emily stood back in the corner talking to Stacie and Chloe as Aubrey and Beca stood in the front of the room trading insults. In a way she understood, Aubrey would never admit it, but she was jealous of Beca. The way that the smaller girl barely cared about Hogwarts and gave as little effort as possible grated on Aubrey’s nerve.

Aubrey’s muggle parents were strict and made sure she put in one hundred percent effort at all times. They might not understand the magic part of her but they still expected nothing but the best from her. She was still a Posen after all. 

Beca’s parents were descendants of the great Harry Potter, so being a witch came natural to her. There was very little effort required. And while some people, like Emily, might work hard even if it wasn’t completely necessary Beca figured just being there was enough.

Girls like Chloe flocked to Beca likes sheeps to slaughter. There was something about the cocky brunette that they found attractive. Emily wasn’t most girls though. She found Aubrey’s work ethic and stubbornness to be more her type. Not to mention that when they were alone Aubrey was completely different. She allowed herself to be vulnerable and loving. Almost soft, not that Emily would ever describe the blonde that way out loud.

Emily had been researching patronuses and knew that most of them were just ordinary. For instance Chloe’s patronus is a swallow. A beautiful bird for sure, but nothing extraordinary. And Stacie has an impressive white stallion with a gorgeous chestnut mane, but still it’s not that impressive. 

Aubrey however welds the Occamy patronus. The great winged beast is known for being fiercely aggressive when approached, but calm and serene around those it trusts. 

Beca’s patronus is a Thestral, a gigantic skeletal type horse creature that gives off ominous vibes. Known only to those who have witnessed death and despair, but who have learned and grown from it. Showing the path that Beca’s family has opened up for her to be here now.

Emily’s patronus is one of the most rare. The Hippogriff is a stoic beast with the head and wings of an Eagle and the body of a fierce stallion. It symbolizes Emily’s emotional need to express domination. She knows she isn’t as smart as Aubrey or as powerful as Beca, but she is fiercely loyal and honest to a fault. 

Once Beca and Aubrey are finished verbally punishing one another they stand face to face and toe to toe and ready their wands. On Chloe’s count they both utter the phrase “expecto patronum” and blue lights fizzle from the ends of their wands and in the blink of an eye their majestic beasts manifest between them. 

Aubrey’s Occamy is so breathtaking with its serpent like body and impressive wings and height. However Beca’s Thestral is no small creature and demands attention as well. The beasts circle one another as wisps of smoke exit their noses. 

And just like that the battle begins. Emily is unaware that she’s even moved until she sees that her Hippogriff is in the mix too. 

Aubrey’s Occamy was using its full height of fifteen feet to overpower Beca’s ten foot Thestral. While Emily isn’t mentally on either side she refuses to watch as a larger figure intimidates something smaller and leads it in to submission. If they are going to have these stupid fights it’s going to be fair. 

Emily kept her Hippogriff out of the way, only intervening when she felt Aubrey was being unfair. She knew her girlfriend would be upset with her for helping Beca, but she refused to allow Aubrey to be a bully. When Beca’s Thestral finally gained the upper hand against the sheer size of Aubrey’s Occamy Emily put her wand away and went back to standing against the wall. 

When the battle was over and everyone gathered around Beca to congratulate her on her win, Emily quietly snuck out of the door. She knew Aubrey would need time to cool off. She would be convinced that Emily had helped Beca cheat and that would be her excuse for losing. 

Aubrey was still fuming and pacing a few hours later, when exhaustion forced Emily to join her in their dorm room. Emily couldn’t help but to feel guilty when Aubrey turned at the sound of her entering the room and she noticed her red rimmed eyes.

Her intention had never been to break Aubrey. She only wanted the fight to be fair. If looks could kill Emily was pretty sure she would be ash at the moment. She decided to give Aubrey her space and let the blonde come talk to her when she was ready.

With her head down and a quickness in her steps Emily walked to her dresser and took out her pajamas and then disappeared into the en suite to perform her bedtime rituals. Just as she was finishing brushing her teeth she heard a light tap on the bathroom door.

“Are you going to hide in there forever?” Aubrey asked and Emily couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

She pulled open the door and shut off the light as she slipped passed Aubrey. “I wasn’t hiding, I was giving you space. There’s a difference.” Emily said as she walked over to their bed and got under the covers.

Aubrey stood quietly at the foot of the bed contemplating what to do next. With the slumped shoulders of defeat, she put her wand on her nightstand and crawled in bed beside Emily. 

You could have fit the dining tables in the great hall in between them and Emily scooted over a little trying to silently signal a truce.

Aubrey, stubborn as always gave a giant huff and flipped so her back was to Emily.

“I know you think I helped Beca win Bree, but I also know you know that’s not true.” Emily said as she scooted a tad closer.

“I just don’t understand why you’re always protecting her from me. You say you love me, and yet it’s always her you rush to defend. Why is that?” Aubrey asked and the sniffle she tried to hide broke Emily’s heart.

Aubrey could hit her if she wanted to, not that she thought the blonde would ever really do that, but Emily needed to comfort Aubrey. She finally closed the distance between them and rolled Aubrey onto her back so she could look her in her eyes.

“I’m not always defending her Bree, but we both know most of Beca’s strength is hype. She doesn’t want to show how vulnerable she is. I guess I can just relate.” Emily said as she gathered Aubrey’s hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

“I know, but she can’t get everything she wants just because she’s an heir.” Aubrey said, defeat evident in her voice.

“I think we both know Beca doesn’t really care about being the heir, she just wants to be accepted for being herself,” Emily said.

“Maybe we’d all be more accepting if she put forth the tiniest bit of effort. If she doesn’t want to be famous for being famous she has to prove herself. You always defending her isn’t helping her, Em. You’re just enabling her.” Aubrey said as she finally relented and snuggled into Emily’s warmth.

“Okay, I promise to work on it. You have to promise to stop challenging her to these stupid duels and then getting upset when I don’t let you bully your way to a win.” Emily said as she felt Aubrey shake her head in agreement.

That was the main reason Aubrey loved Emily so much. She wasn’t afraid to call her out on her bullshit. Most people backed down when faced with an angry Aubrey, Emily just stood her ground and made her see the error of her ways. 

And sure there would be more arguments, and probably more times when Emily would protect the Hobbit and piss Aubrey off. The important thing was, at the end of the day they had a good relationship. They could openly communicate their problems and work together to find a solution. What more could two witches in love ask for?


End file.
